Shouzu/Liên quan
Strategy Overview An R Shikigami like Shuzu is easy to get. In Onmyoji, she is one of the most popular Shikigami as her skill in sharing and spreading the damage plays an important role in both PvE and PvP. She is also very common in defensive lineups. In general, Shuzu has the following characteristics: ;Strengths : Her basic speed is good, and she is able to protect her teammates from being instakilled by any single-target skill enemy. ;Weaknesses : She is not able to protect her teammates effectively when she faces group attack Shikigami or Lord Arakawa. ;Recommendation : Definitely worthy of promotion as she can reduce the demand for team healing. ;Application : Good performance in duels and in the Secret Zone. ;Features : A unique mechanism for sharing damage gives her a major advantage when she is up against any single-target attack Shikigami except for Lord Arakawa. She can increase the Crit DMG of her team members whenever she suffers any damage. When her team members are equipped with souls like Scarlet, the frequency of their counterattacks outside their turns will rise sharply with the help of Shuzu. Skills Analysis Her normal attack is just that -- plain normal. As players usually do not deliberately stack on Shuzu's Effect HIT stats. Her ability to slow the enemies' SPD is not apparent, but it nevertheless can sometimes affect the outcome of the battle. Her passive skill should be deployed together with some potent Shikigami's skill to maximize the supporting effect. Note that this Crit DMG bonus is a buff that can be dispelled. It is worth noting that this passive skill can be stacked. Water Circuit is the heart and soul skill of Shuzu. The ability to share damage has two key significances. One is that it is the perfect tool to constrain all single-target attack, including single output Shikigami, like Ibaraki Doji and Hakuro, where a huge notable discount is applied on their output whenever Shuzu successfully connects everybody in her team. The second is that when Shuzu acts in concert with souls like Scarlet, she can build a perfect counter system. Such a connection is not considered a buff and this skill cannot be dispelled; it is affected only by what Lord Arakawa is capable of. Souls Selection ;Jizo Statue (4-pc set) + HP/Effect RES (2-pc set), (SPD for slot 2, Effect RES for slot 4, and HP for slot 6) :Shuzu's very existence is to significantly reduce the output impact of single output Shikigami. if the opponent deploys an AOE output Shikigami, then the shield by Jizo Statue's will offset a large part of the enemy's damage which makes this one of the most suitable souls for Shuzu. ;Fortune Cat (4-pc set) + HP/Effect RES (2- pc set), (SPD for slot 2, Effect RES for slot 4, and HP for slot 6) :All Shikigami with Fortune Cat must have SPD in slot 2 in order to reap the maximum benefit. Shuzu with Fortune Cat is especially good for certain unconventional lineups (for example, a lineup with no major attack Shikigami and all Shikigami carry the Fortune Cat souls) as this set helps to ensure the stability and continuity of Shuzu's connections. Sample Team ;Vampira, Shuten Doji :Shuzu is an ideal match for Shikigami that may carry Scarlet or have counterattack skills. When the most powerful skills are launched on the connection, these Shikigami can create a lot of damage outside their turns. Not having to rely on active turns is one of the biggest strengths of a Shuzu-based counterattack team. ;Ebisu :Shuzu with Ebisu is a classic combination. On one hand, Shuzu's protection helps to rectify the shortcomings of Ebisu's healing which may not come in time for other teammates. On the other hand, Ebisu can continue to trigger his passive skill as an orb supplier with the connection of Shuzu. ;Ame Onna :Shuzu is especially concerned about control effects that can break her connections. On the basis of a high Effect RES, it is better to add the security offered by a Shikigami like Ame Onna who could dispel the controls. As a result, Ame Onna is a very suitable candidate for any counterattack lineup. Disadvantage Against ;Lord Arakawa :Lord Arakawa is currently the only Shikigami in the game who can directly break Shuzu's connections. His skill is the ultimate bane to the Shuzu system. ;Ootengu, Ubume The Shikigami of group attack will not be affected by Shuzu's connections, and they can still unleash considerable attack damage. ;Samurai-X, Hououga, Yuki Onna Shikigami with control skills are the nightmare of all Shuzu-based systems. Once Shuzu is controlled, the connection will break and Shuzu can no longer protect her teammates or trigger the counter-attack by Scarlet-based Shikigami. Advantage Against ;Ibaraki Doji :When Shuzu connects with her team members, a high Crit DMG single-target Shikigami like Ibaraki Doji cannot launch his attacks with the supposed attack to obliterate the enemy due to the limitations imposed on his attacks. When he cannot kill a Shikigami, the overflow damage of Ibaraki Doji's passive skill is not activated, and his usefulness as an attack Shikigami takes a great hit. ;Hakuro :Hakuro is also one of the best single-target attack Shikigami. As her Crit requirements are relatively low, Hakuro can devote her heart and soul to seek the ultimate Crit DMG to inflict the most damage possible. Just like Ibaraki Doji, however spectacular a single-target attack may be, it will fade to obscurity when Shuzu shares the damage and Hakuro can no longer annihilate the enemy with a single hit. Trivia * She applies a layer of yori to the fan so that it stays fine underwater * Shozu wants to go see the human world despite her fear of strangers because of all the fun things around * Shozu acknowledges that koyo like her are only able to survive due to the work of Arakawa Links * https://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/415582508899225:0